This invention relates in general to the field of apparatuses for sharpening knives and other cutting blades, and more particularly to counter-rotating wheels having intermeshing teeth for sharpening blades.
Blade sharpening is, of course, quite old and there have been many improvements in the methods and devices used for forming a knife-edge on a blade. Heretofore, a problem with sharpening a blade has been the time that it takes to grind and hone the blade to achieve a satisfactory sharpness. Also, with conventional sharpening equipment and methods, a burr is left on the edge when the blade is ground. This burr can be honed or polished off, but this requires an additional operation, time and effort. Sharpening equipment has evolved from files and polishing stones, to grinding and polishing wheels, to combinations of such wheels, to intermeshing worm gears.
This invention makes sharpening a blade fast and easy, without a burr. An extremely sharp edge can be formed suitable for surgical instruments.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.